


倾国倾城

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient China, F/M, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 火影后宫if：作为宇智波的和亲太子妃，宇智波佐助却爱着他的哥哥。CP杂，主鸣all/鸣佐/鼬佐鼬/蝎迪 ，贵乱避雷。
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	倾国倾城

大纲文

##  
宇智波与漩涡是木叶国分裂的两个新建国家，常年互相打仗，征战多年民不聊生，当时的鼬太子曾经潜入漩涡，在了解到征战并非新上任的国王波风水门本意时，作为双方牵线，在双方打到疲惫时劝说双方谈和，此时波风水门在密室里发现了当初建国者千手柱间跟宇智波族宇智波斑签下的协议，宇智波族要出一个人嫁给漩涡国太子，根据预言只有这样才能保证和平。

宇智波鼬想去，父亲却认为宇智波鼬是将来的宇智波国希望，而宇智波佐助为了帮助哥哥主动代替嫁到了漩涡国，在临走前质问宇智波鼬有否对他超越兄弟的情感，宇智波鼬沉默不答。

宇智波佐助失望的来到漩涡国，因为心情不佳而一言不发，漩涡国的太子漩涡鸣人早已拥有各国进献的后宫成员，但情窦未开，只当各路佳人是知己伙伴。他早知宇智波佐助容颜天下盛名，但第一次见就让他为之倾倒下腹一紧，他对佐助一见钟情，想好好在佐助面前表现，却鲁莽的不小心在第一次见面就吻了他。

佐助恼羞成怒，认为鸣人跟那些觊觎他美貌的好色之人没啥区别，但自己作为和亲质子别无他法，只得住进波风水门为他准备的太子妃府邸。鸣人在那之后天天来找他，佐助虽然貌美沉默但从小领兵打仗武艺高强，最后忍无可忍把太子打翻在地，没想到太子毫无防备居然因为这一击失去意识。

太子在梦中梦到了自己跟佐助原来是当初建立木叶国的千手柱间与斑的转世，也只有自己跟佐助的结合才能让漩涡国与宇智波国再度合二为一，太子醒后发誓一定要让佐助爱上自己。

佐助自从打晕鸣人后内心稍感愧疚，但鸣人伤愈后依然对他始终如一，让佐助慢慢放下心防开始接纳鸣人，两人的关系渐入佳境，此时鼬作为宇智波国的新王前来漩涡国与波风水门共商国是，佐助在鸣人身边看到了黄袍加身的鼬，身边还跟着土隐国的妃子迪达拉，贴身影卫止水，见鼬迪二人亲密模样不禁内心凄然，鸣人紧紧的握住了他的手。

回到宫中，佐助第一次主动诱惑鸣人，但鸣人却拒绝了他，他终于明白原来佐助爱着他的哥哥，他不想佐助成为自欺欺人的人 但在他转身离开之前佐助拉住了他的手，看着他告诉他，我没有欺骗你。

佐助在看到鼬与迪达拉相处的那一刻，在心里把对鼬的爱退回到兄弟之情，即使他依然深爱着鼬，但放下了爱情，他终于能好好的接纳漩涡鸣人，于是两人结婚快一年，第一次发生关系。

鼬在漩涡国多日，想见佐助一面，但除了共同场合，佐助却对其避而不见，此时宇智波王妃迪达拉却在木叶境内失踪，警卫一通好找也无法发现迪妃下落，作为他的丈夫鼬却气定神闲不慌不忙，而同在漩涡后宫内的我爱罗妃却见到了自家砂隐国太子，也是异母大哥蝎带着迪达拉躲在了自己宫里。

原来土隐国同砂影国多年关系不和，皇子迪达拉跟太子蝎却情愫暗生，因为土影国王老爷子不同意，迪达拉用旧时佐助曾经害他受伤为由，要鼬假意纳他为妃子从而逃出土影国，蝎也决定带着迪达拉远走高飞，将砂影太子之位托付给了懵逼的我爱罗。

一夜之后宇智波王妃与砂影国太子双双失踪，土影国与砂隐国都知道是怎么回事，但看在鼬都没说什么的面子上也无法开口，于是我爱罗成为太子，在后宫与漩涡鸣人告别，并邀请其有朝一日到砂影国来。

太子告诉了佐助来龙去脉，佐助才知道自己误会了哥哥朝三暮四，于是前往鼬下榻的地方找他，却看到了鼬吐血的情景，佐助慌忙想去找太医，但鼬却拉住他的手让他不要声张，只是静静的靠在佐助身上，等待疼痛过去。而佐助被吓得难以反应，只是扶着哥哥时才发现他更瘦了。

止水从外面进来，给鼬拿了药和水服下，鼬的疼痛稍微缓解，佐助问鼬，鼬只微笑着安慰他是旧伤，阴天天气不佳便会发作，佐助流下眼泪，埋在鼬的怀里。等鼬睡下，佐助去找止水，他知道鼬对他隐瞒，但止水一定知道鼬的真实病情，从小一起长大，佐助明白止水像他一样爱着鼬，但鼬并不知情，只把止水当做哥哥一般信任。果然止水一开始如同鼬一般瞒着他，在佐助的不断追问下才说出实情。

鼬很早开始就征战积累下暗伤不假，又由于多年殚精竭虑，坐上王位后平复一国的不满而让身体每况愈下，对于自己最爱却远嫁了的弟弟，鼬一直忍耐着用大量工作来压制思念与内疚，但这次是知道自己时日无多，加之迪达拉与蝎的事，鼬想在死之前再看看弟弟，这才来到漩涡国。

佐助被止水说出的实情惊呆了，为自己居然怀疑哥哥对自己的爱和自己居然心里已经有了别人，但鼬还是唯一的爱着自己而内疚不已，佐助等着鼬醒来，然后告诉鼬自己会跟他回宇智波国，至少鼬最后的日子让他陪着他。

漩涡鸣人原本沉浸在佐助已经爱上自己的幸福快乐里，却突然得知佐助要跟鼬一起回宇智波国省亲的消息，鸣人觉得自己受到了欺骗，果然自己在佐助心中，自己只是个替代品，只要佐助跟哥哥的误会解除，他就会毫无犹豫的放弃自己，回到哥哥身边。

漩涡鸣人很痛苦，但他也希望自己最爱的佐助能够幸福，只是在告别之时，他小心翼翼的问佐助什么时候能够回来，佐助没有回答他 转身离开，漩涡鸣人看着宇智波国的马车离去的背影，过呼吸倒在地上。

而在马车上，佐助也流下了眼泪，从内心他也想跟漩涡鸣人待在一起，但富岳仅有他与鼬两个孩子，一旦鼬去世，他必然会留在宇智波国成为新的统领，到那时，他又如何给出鸣人自己有朝一日会回去的承诺？

鸣人自过呼吸晕倒醒来后，就因为思念佐助变得恍惚，即使想掩饰也难以做到，此时掌管漩涡国暗部的奸臣团藏从自己的手下找出了跟佐助容貌有七分相似的佐井，以他的哥哥的下落威胁他，让他进宫暗杀处于思念中的漩涡鸣人，佐井在团藏的助力下顺利进宫，但鸣人却丝毫不为所动，对他说你不如佐助分毫。

佐井受到触动，主动向鸣人坦白了自己进宫受团藏胁迫之事，鸣人得知他是为了哥哥才受人指使，不禁想到佐助，在鸣人的帮助下佐井找到了哥哥，鸣人给了他们丰厚的盘缠，让佐井跟哥哥离开漩涡国，佐井结束了暗部生涯，从此与哥哥游历各国，卖画为生。

送走了佐井，鸣人又陷入长期的失去佐助空虚之中，波风水门来劝慰他，告诉太子，我相信佐助心中一定是有你的，但他因为他的责任无法回到你身边，如果你能足够强大，强大到能够让佐助毫无担忧的时候 佐助一定会回来的。

听了波风水门的话，鸣人一下子感到干劲十足，一改颓废开始疯狂努力，学着怎么治理一个国家。

佐助同鼬回到宇智波国后，鼬的身体每况愈下，很快卧床不起，佐助也开始感觉有头晕目眩的不适症状，但依然尽心力照顾着鼬，朝中之事有止水代劳，兄弟二人多年终于拥有了一段平静相处的时光，弥补了童年与少年的遗憾，相处中，佐助终于忍不住再次问鼬，鼬对自己是否有过超越兄弟的情感，鼬没有直说，只是与佐助额头相抵，说我不会再推开你了，佐助，我爱你，并且会永远的深爱着你。

终于得到了哥哥有关自己的爱的承诺的佐助幸福的笑了。

鼬在佐助与他在庭院赏烟花时靠在佐助肩头悄然过世，鼬葬礼中，佐助因为疲惫和伤心过度晕倒，醒来却被告知他怀孕了，佐助与鸣人拥有的阴循与阳循，即使两个男人也可以创造后代，而佐助即将要代替鼬登上宇智波王位，这个孩子对于佐助来说必然是负担，但佐助不想失去与鸣人的孩子，只是告知太医不许声张。

在佐助登上王位后，止水来同他告别，说自己要归隐，为鼬守灵，明白止水多年来在权力中央只是为鼬一人的佐助没有阻拦他离开，但即使黄袍加身，却越发感到孤寂。

宇智波民间与漩涡国人有世仇，当年佐助随手在市井救出漩涡国的俘虏，奴婢香磷，将她安置在后宫作为宫女，国王无妃，佐助便象征性的娶了知情的香磷，并在婚后不久宣布王妃已经怀孕。

宇智波朝中的鹰派本身便不满前朝鼬的保守统领，但曾经做过漩涡国王妃，还娶了在他们眼中看来十分下贱的漩涡国奴隶的国王佐助同样让他们十分不满，寄希望于谋反，但早知其动向的佐助派出自己的影卫，也是被自己所救下的异国俘虏水月将主谋人一一暗杀，并将被暗杀者的头颅扔在朝堂之上，让朝中大臣再不敢直接谋反。

成功制止了一场动乱，但佐助也因为在孕中过度费神，殚精竭虑体力不支而早产，九死一生才生下孩子，起名面码，由于时辰难以对上，面码被秘密的藏起来，直到出生后的三个月才由宫中钟声向全国宣布，王妃香磷产下一个太子，升任王后。

鸣人升任国王之前就解散了各国进贡的后宫众妃，成为国王后常有人劝他再纳王妃，但鸣人经过佐井之事后明白后宫会成为有心之人的工具，鸣人只一心想让漩涡国强盛，早日接回佐助，并在波风水门的帮助下铲除了团藏势力，百姓安居乐业，漩涡国越发强盛。

鸣人思念佐助心切，找人去宇智波国刺探佐助踪迹，回来的人却告诉他，佐助的王后已经产下一名男婴，佐助宣布他是未来的太子。

鸣人知道后整个人动弹不得，他不曾想佐助已经选择放下他了，可他无论如何也无法放下佐助。漩涡国与雾之国发生边境战争，少将宁次出兵战斗，在离开前把自己的妹妹托付给鸣人。

漩涡国的贵族宁次与雏田相依为命，知道自己的妹妹雏田同鸣人青梅竹马长大，一直偷偷恋慕着鸣人，而鸣人只将她视为妹妹看待，不忍心自己所爱的妹妹如此痛苦，宁次告诉鸣人雏田一直喜欢着他，等待着他的事，他也知道鸣人对佐助的念念不忘，但不知内情的他不认为不到一年的短暂相处能让鸣人痴迷至此，他问鸣人，你如此心心念念要追回佐助，究极是出于你的爱，还是执念？

鸣人被宁次离开前的话问懵了，他对佐助执着得太深，自己也已经无法理解自己对佐助的朝思暮想了，可佐助已经放下，自己却仍然停留在原地，母亲玖辛奈也希望自己早日再纳妃，鸣人告诉宁次，自己一定会庇护雏田，对雏田负责到底，并把雏田接入宫中。

三年后，宁次战死的消息传来，鸣人内心震动，雏田痛哭不已，鸣人终于抓住了痛苦的雏田的手，告诉流泪的雏田，我会对你的一辈子负责。

鸣人说到做到，迎娶了雏田。但即使是鸣人唯一的妃子，雏田的身份也只是王妃，并非王后。

五年后，漩涡国与宇智波国再度爆发武装战争，漩涡鸣人御驾亲征，在前线勘探地形时却遇到了一个与佐助很像的男孩，但当这孩子一开口，鸣人就意识到，这明明就是他的孩子。

鸣人挟持了面码，放话给宇智波阵营，太子被漩涡国掳获， 若想救回太子，必须国王单独前来对质，果然佐助来了，在军帐里，鸣人一下子把佐助按在墙上，质问他为什么什么都不告诉自己，那孩子难道不是我的血脉？

佐助说与你无关，鸣人把他按在军帐的地面上，狠狠的吻他，想扒下他的军装，佐助想再度用当年的手法打中鸣人，却被鸣人反手抓住手腕，鸣人把他按在地上，现在的鸣人再也不能让佐助打倒了。

鸣人说我一分一秒都没有忘记过你，我做的一切都是为了你，佐助。

可佐助听完他的告白却撇过头流泪了，鸣人掰过他的头让他看着自己，佐助说你还不明白吗，在我们各自的立场上，我们不会有结果的。鸣人没有犹豫，抱住他，说那我们一起去死好吗，不是宇智波也不是漩涡，就只是我与你两个人，那样我们就能在一起了吧。

最后那次冲突以双眼发红的佐助带回太子而宣布终结。

十五年后，两国交流越来越密切，然而宇智波国与漩涡国再次爆发武装战争，漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助共斗战死，而登上宇智波王位的太子宇智波面码却由漩涡香磷宣布宇智面码实则是漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助的血脉，而漩涡鸣人没有其他的后代，漩涡面码同时成为宇智波与漩涡国的国王，经过协议 漩涡国与宇智波国和解，双国再度合并成为木叶国，由漩涡面码担任国王。

漩涡面码在位期间，百姓安居乐业，国泰民安。

END.

（番外：宇智波佐助跟漩涡鸣人其实没死，两个人把负担交给儿子共同流浪去了，又给漩涡面码生了个妹妹。）


End file.
